


How to Love Your Best Friend

by Jurafae



Series: To Love You [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Buying Your Best Friend out of Prostitution, High School AU, M/M, Sibling Incest, Then Making Him Your Sex Slave Because You're Too Awkward to Tell Him You Love Him, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, camboy, trans sora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurafae/pseuds/Jurafae
Summary: After his parents kick him out of the house for being transgender, Sora had to find any job to support himself. His older brother Vanitas does his best to help out but when Sora finds out what his job is, instead of being disgusted he joins in. The two of them agree to lie about his age so no one finds out he's only 16 but when someone close to him requests him for a private session, how will Sora manage to get through this?How will Riku handle finding out his best friend is a sex worker?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: To Love You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859608
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The high school sex worker soriku au I didn't even know I needed until I started writing it

Sora let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch in his living room after school. He was more than ready to get some sleep but knew that he needed to get ready for work. Giving himself a few more long seconds to relax and decompress after school, he stood back up and walked to his bedroom to pick out his outfit for work that night. He needed something skimpy, his brother had made that clear the first night he’d joined him in the workplace. Opening his closet, he dug through the box he’d kept hidden away for a pair of short red leather shorts, a black turtleneck cropped tank top, and a pair of sheer thigh high white socks, shoving them into a gym bag before hurrying back out of his apartment and downstairs to hurry outside the building. He hurried out to grab his bike, sending a text to his brother to let him know he was on his way before starting to bike the three miles to his older brother’s house. Vanitas waved from the front porch of his house where he was finishing off a cigarette while he watched the brunet walk his bicycle around the side of the house and chain it up to one of the posts of the carport. Sora walked up the path to his brother’s front porch, showing him the bag of clothes he’d brought with him. 

“Are these good enough for today?” he asked while his older brother peeked into the gym bag of clothes he’d brought. 

Vanitas nodded and handed the bag back, turning to head back inside his house. “You still sure you’re up to this Sora? I know the money is good but you don’t have to do this if you don’t feel comfortable with it.”

“I’m sure. I’m not a kid anymore, I can handle this.” Sora smiled up at his older brother while he followed him into the house. 

“Alright, I believe you. Just let me know if anything changes so we can get you out of there okay?” 

“I will.” Sora promised as he made his way towards his brother’s bathroom. “Should I prep here or let the customer do that?”

“The request said the customer’s a virgin, take from that what you will.” Vanitas replied while making his way to his bedroom to use the other shower. 

Sora let out a sigh while he closed the bathroom door behind him, setting his bag of clothes on the counter before stripping down to his underwear and staring at his reflection in the mirror. The scars on his chest had faded to the point where unless someone was looking for them, they wouldn’t notice them. It was a freeing experience and he was more than a little excited about how much like a normal man he looked now. His job might suck and have no health benefits but it more than paid his bills. He was saving up for college and a better apartment with the money he was making from camming with Vanitas and the private sessions that people could pay for. Both his solo sessions and the few sessions he’d run with his brother were surprisingly lucrative. Sora stepped into the shower, using the initial cold jet of water to wake himself back up after his long day at school and bike ride to his brother’s house before starting to quickly wash his sweat covered body. As much as he understood he was going to end up all sweaty again soon, he didn’t want to smell like a sweaty high school boys gym locker room. He reached out of the shower for the cabinet drawer he kept his preparation tools in, grabbing the small box and pulling it into the shower with him before closing the drawer. The small box had the tools he used every time he got ready for nights like this, a small bottle of lube and a tapered plug that opened him up better than his fingers would. He set the box on the shelf inside the tub, taking out the small bottle of lube and squeezing some out onto his fingers before leaning against the wall. The first stretch as his index finger pressed inside his body always burned but he was getting used to it. He worked himself open with the practiced experience of a professional after all the times he’d worked himself open for customers and pressed the plug inside his ass to keep himself relaxed and open for his own safety. Once he’d washed his hands off, he turned off the shower and quickly stepped outside the tub to dry himself off. His work clothes were tight, fitted well to his body in a way that was still uncomfortable as he quickly pulled them on, tied his hair back, put on makeup the way his brother had taught him, and stepped out of the bathroom where Vanitas greeted him with a pair of two inch black heels. The shoes were surprisingly comfortable after all his time wearing the taller ones his brother had given him in the past. 

“Ready to go?” Vanitas asked while he pulled on a pair of flats, carrying his own pair of red heels since he had to drive. 

“As ready as I can be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sora yawned loudly as he plopped down into the chair at his desk, setting his backpack down underneath his chair while he settled in. His customer hadn’t lasted very long but had been very into washing him to the point where he’d been up until 2am just letting a stranger wash him. It was definitely one of his stranger experiences since he’d started sex work. Something cold was pressed against the back of his neck and the brunet jumped in surprise as he turned to see his best friend Riku offering him an iced coffee.

“You okay? You look like a zombie.” Riku noted while he settled into the seat next to the other teen. 

“Work kept me up late.” Sora explained as he accepted the cold cup of coffee, letting out a grateful hum as he took the first sip and allowed the sweet taste of caramel and chocolate wash over his tongue. “I needed this, you’re a lifesaver Riku.”

“No problem.” the taller boy smiled while taking a drink of his own bitter coffee. His friend’s sweet tooth knew no bounds but he was more than happy to support his sugar addiction. “Are you still free next Friday night?”

“Yeah, I already talked to my supervisor and got time off. Even if he asks me to come in, I’d just say no.” Sora explained while he leaned over to dig through his backpack for his class binder. 

Riku’s eyes drifted down to glance at his friend’s overly soft looking backside, quickly looking away out of guilt as he caught himself staring again. “What are you doing for lunch today?”

“Vanitas made me a lunch last night when he got off work, I’ll probably sit on the football field again.” the brunet sat up once he’d retrieved his binder and pencil case. “What about you?”

“The pizza line sounds good today.” Riku responded with a smile. “Want me to pick up coffee from the school coffee shop and meet you out at the football field?”

“You’re a saint.” Sora all but threw himself at his friend as he hugged him. “Thank you Riku!” 

“Come on Sora, we need to get ready for class.” Riku seemed embarrassed as he softly patted his friend’s back to coax him off. 

Sora nodded as he settled into his seat again, getting ready for class. He could ignore the ache in his body for the next few hours while he was in school.

Sora settled into his usual spot under the bleachers of the football field with his lunch bag, setting the still frozen ice pack in his lap while he unpacked the sandwiches and pasta salad his older brother had packed for him. Vanitas usually packed him a smaller lunch to keep from having anyone realize how active he was at night and fed him a larger dinner so he wouldn’t go hungry. After a few minutes and one of his two sandwiches, Riku snuck under to join him and handed over the cold coffee he’d bought for his friend while settling in with his own lemonade and lunch tray. Sora found himself offered a slice of school lunch chocolate cake and let out a surprised sound.

“I got two.” Riku explained while handing over a fork when the cake was accepted.

“The lunch ladies really love you.” Sora almost bounced with excitement as he took a bite of the slice of surprisingly decadent cake. 

“Nah, they love you and know I can give you whatever they make for you.” the taller teen let out a hum as he took a sip of his drink. 

The two of them settled in to eat their lunches, chatting idly about their separate classes between first period and lunch with Riku poking fun at his friend when he complained about a test he’d taken in his third period class. It was peaceful, just some soft light banter between friends while they ate and tried to think about anything other than the lack of time they had together outside school after the incident a couple years ago when Sora had been kicked out of his parents’ house. Their lives had been flipped upside down the day he’d finally come out to his parents after years and years of only Riku seeing him as the person he really was and as much as his friend tried to convince him to let him rent an apartment together or to move in with him, Sora couldn’t bring himself to let his friend help him like that. Riku already did so much for him every day at school and helped him so much to make sure he passed his classes, he couldn’t bring himself to ask for anything more than he already had. Once he’d finished his lunch and packed the ice pack and trash back into the bag, the smaller boy curled up with his head on his friend’s lap to try and take a nap. Riku ran his fingers through the younger teen’s hair, setting his empty tray aside while they settled in for their usual routine. This was comfortable, this was safe, this was something they could both enjoy. It was a reminder of the days before they’d started high school when things were calm, when the only things they had to worry about was what they were getting the other for their birthday and what grade they had gotten on their last spelling test. It was a reminder of everything they both missed more than anything else and hoped they would get back again one day after they both graduated and things settled down again. One day it would be normal again.

One day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update, 2020 was a weird year

Sora stepped inside his brother’s house, letting out a yawn as he was handed his third iced coffee of the day and wandered over to sit on the couch. He was glad his week was almost over, he only had to make it two more somewhat sleepless nights before he would finally get his weekend off and catch up on all the sleep he’d missed. It was almost all over for the week, he was so close to getting the sweet release of a day of just sleep and a day with Riku. Vanitas patted his head on his way through to the other side of the couch where he flopped down and started scrolling through his phone. They had a little while until their private bookings for the night so his older brother had ordered delivery to his house for the two of them. It wasn’t the same amount as they would usually eat for dinner considering how active the two of them were going to be soon but they both knew they more than deserved a nice meal before work after how rough their week had been.

“You’ve got another virgin tonight, this one’s requested that you don’t prep yourself though since he wants to. I’ll have pain meds and a heat pack ready for you when you get back.” Vanitas explained while scrolling through his emails. “I looked through his record, he’s been following for almost a year now so I’m surprised he waited until now with how our regulars are.”

Sora hummed while he cuddled up to his older brother and watched him scroll through their work emails for their private bookings and sponsorship promotions. “Anything good for sponsorships this month?”

“Depends on where you want a vibe shoved.” Vanitas replied while flipping over to his notes app to add into one of his notes about the new offers they’d received. 

“Let me guess, they’re only offering the sponsorship because I’m trans.” Sora let out a disgusted sound and rolled his eyes.

His older brother patted his head reassuringly. “I already declined the offer and reminded them that anything they wouldn’t offer me shouldn’t be offered to you.” 

“Thanks Vani, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Sora smiled and hugged his older brother tighter as he continued watching the black haired man scroll through emails. 

“You’d probably have a better job, something safer.” Vanitas noted calmly, writing out an overly professional email telling someone to fuck off in the most polite way anyone could.

“I’m safer here than I was with mom and dad, plus I get to spend more time with you. That’s all that matters to me.”

Vanitas let out a confirming hum, making it clear that he wanted to keep arguing but that he understood it would get them nowhere. The two of them chatted idly about what they should wear for that night for about half an hour before both settling on something and splitting off to the bathrooms to wash up and prepare for the night. Sora did as was requested and held back from doing any prep work on himself as he washed away the smell of teenage high school sweat from the tightly packed students in each of his classrooms. Once he was sure he only smelled like his mixed berry body wash and strawberry hair products, he turned off the shower and started to dry himself as thoroughly as possible. He was ready for this night to be over so he could be one step closer to a night of probably cuddling and watching bad movies from the off brand movie rental kiosk at the grocery store two blocks from Riku’s house while eating junk food all night. Just two more nights, that’s all he had to make it through and then everything would be back to their brand of normal. He dried his hair with the hair drier while staring into the foggy mirror, running his fingers through to make sure it didn’t tangle too much because of how long it had gotten. There was something about hair once it grew past shoulder length that made it harder to care for than he appreciated but he kept it long for his job, it made things easier when he was camming since he could disguise himself better. The last thing he needed was for someone he knew from school or elsewhere recognizing him online while he was naked on camera with his brother and between how he could style his longer hair and the masquerade masks Vanitas had made it clear they both needed to wear for anonymity because of Sora’s age, he felt comfortable enough doing the work that he did. Add in the clause in the contracts clients had to sign before payment that they weren’t allowed to remove the masks Sora and Vanitas wore or ask about their personal lives while they were in a publicly private location such as their usual hotel that was owned by a bored middle aged man who could care less about what they were doing as long as the room was paid for and nothing was broken. He did show at times how much he actually did care about the brothers though, the cops had been called more than once for violent or manipulative clients and more than once one or both of them had been hidden in the back staff room with the hotel owner making it clear that he had a taser under the desk and wasn’t afraid to use it on the clients. 

As he pulled on the tight lacy men’s panties that hugged his body tightly, he let out a quiet yawn. He was definitely going to need more caffeine to make it through the night, virgin clients tended to not last very long so the odds of his client keeping him awake were low. The best he could hope for was that either the client got embarrassed after not lasting very long and left early or that they passed out and he could leave while they weren’t paying attention. Maybe he could really get lucky and they’d be one of the very few clients who chickened out and cancelled on him. The cancellation fee wasn’t anything too flashy but it made it easier for him to pay his electric bills. There was something about the cost of running a refrigerator and the sad box AC in his bedroom window that he had come to find was more expensive than he appreciated. If he had to pay for any more of the utilities on top of his rent, he would’ve been better off continuing to mooch off his older brother. The teen finished dressing himself in the tight black high waisted jeans and the red turtleneck crop top Vanitas had picked out for him, noticing the distinct lack of socks and knowing exactly what that meant. Whenever his brother picked out his outfit like this, it meant the customer wanted something specific and this time he was glad he at least had pants instead of another pair of overly revealing shorts and what was basically a bra. At least with this outfit he could still wear his binder if he wanted to but considering Vanitas hadn’t brought one of his binders that was left over at the house, Sora knew the customer had requested for him not to wear one. He adjusted the top to keep everything in place before quickly running a brush through his hair to keep it neat and tidy, giving it one final pass through his hair and making his way out to the living room to meet up with his older brother. Vanitas held up a pair of open black heels with just enough support to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt in them but still leaving him with an ankle twisting risk. Sora let out a resigned sigh, knowing that at the very least he didn’t have to worry about wearing them for very long. It was that little reassurance that got him to sit down and pull them on while his brother quickly braided his hair and pinned it up in a coiled bun at the back of his head. 

“Ready to go?” Vanitas asked once he was done putting his brother’s hair up. 

“As ready as ever.” 

Sora checked to make sure he had everything he was going to need in the purse Vanitas had packed for him before stepping out of the car, closing the door behind him on his way up to the familiar entrance of the hotel he had been to all too many times. As he stepped inside, the owner glanced up from his newspaper and offered a greeting nod before motioning to the two keys sitting on the counter in front of him.

“You’re in 203 tonight kiddo, I’ll be down here if you get a crazy one again.” Cid explained before turning back to his paper and flipping through to the second page of comics. 

“Thanks Cid.” Sora smiled as he grabbed the key labeled 203, dropping a pack of nicotine gum he’d got his hands on in the space where the key had been.

The middle aged man let out a confirming grunt and grabbed the box of gum, setting it on the desk beside him as the brunet started his trip down the hallway. 203 was on the second floor, one of the nicer rooms in the quiet hotel. Whoever had reserved him for the night had to be on the higher end of those who got past Vanitas’ crazy fees and background checks. Sora knocked on the door to confirm that no one else was there yet before making his way in to set up the room for the night. He pulled the bottle of lube and assorted pack of condoms from his purse, setting them on the nightstand for use by his client, checking to see if there were any surprises in the purse and only finding a small pack of Kisses candies sitting in one of the separate pockets to make sure the bag wouldn’t end up covered in lube if the bottle started leaking. Sora pulled on the black and red masquerade mask that was in the purse, setting the bag on the desk beside the window before settling in on the edge of the bed waiting for his client to arrive. It wasn’t long until the person he was waiting for arrived with a polite knock on the door of the room he was in before using their key to open the door.

“Hello? Is this the right room?” a familiar voice asked, causing Sora’s breath to hitch.

There was no way that voice could belong to who he thought it did, Vanitas wouldn’t let it happen. He couldn’t be there on the other side of the door, this wasn’t happening. And yet, as the door swung open the rest of the way, there was no way he could mistake the face of the boy standing in front of him. 

“Riku?”


End file.
